


Once

by desushoard (tenderanglerfish), TooRational



Category: Fandom - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderanglerfish/pseuds/desushoard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational
Summary: A Desus limerick





	Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbigailHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailHT/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Aby! <3
> 
> Here's a little something Desushoard and I put together. The collage and the card design is all Desushoard, and the limerick is mine. (I wrote it on the [Write rhymes](http://www.writerhymes.com/) website; check it out, it's pretty kick-ass.)
> 
> Original tumblr post [here](https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/177097710317/happy-birthday-abigailht-from-your).

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1e115b0b354ef8bd5cd583d39b8d8377/tumblr_pdm5atm6L71xsvny9o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/14e714549571a0429915543fb381063d/tumblr_pdm5atm6L71xsvny9o2_1280.jpg)

(click to enlarge)

 

There once was a man named Jesus  
(The other one, the one-half of Desus)  
He had lovely arms  
And quite a few charms  
And no one knew what was his rhesus

There once was a man named Daryl  
(Who, truly, was often in peril)  
He then fell in love  
Like a shy little dove  
And tried not to turn wholly feral

There once were two men with one heart  
(Which probably wasn't too smart)  
They lived in a trailer  
Like two sexy sailors  
And no one could tear them apart

There once was a show about walkers  
That turned us all into stalkers  
We got quite obsessed  
(But lately unimpressed  
'Cause now Carl is gone  
And Dick makes us yawn)  
And soon we will all be bonkers

There once was a fandom so great  
That we all felt the need to create  
Fanworks from affection  
For badasses of perfection  
Please, don't let it all be bait


End file.
